The invention is based on a shower holder for the removable attachment of a hand shower.
Such shower holders are used for securing a hand shower during or after use in such a way that the shower can be used. The shower holder can either be fixed directly to the wall or can be secured with a slide to a wall bar, so that it can still be adjusted.